The Leaders Rose
by dreamergirl185
Summary: Rose isn't your typical Amity transfer. She's sarcastic, witty, and doesn't like to follow the rules. Life in Amity wasn't easy for her, but will it be any better in Dauntless? With a secret that could have her killed, initiates that want to bring her down, and a leader constantly breathing down her neck what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to this story! This will be an Eric love story, because I love that dude even though he's kind of an asshole. Anyways, Divergent and the characters belong to Veronica Roth. I only own my own characters and plot. Enjoy.**

"Out of my way _Stiff_ " the Erudite boy sneers as he shoves an Abnegation girl to the ground. He takes a step away from her fallen form when a shoulder collides directly into his own causing him to stumble slightly to the left.

"Beat it Erudite" I glare at him. He goes to retort but thinks better of it and storms away. I continue to glare at his back until he is lost among the sea of students, before turning to look at the fallen girl.

"Really Tris, when are you going to stand up for yourself?" I ask as I offer her my hand, pulling her up. She quietly dusts herself off.

"Wouldn't be very Abnegation of me" the girl, Tris or Beatrice as everyone else calls her, responds quietly.

"Ya but you aren't a full Abnegation member yet. I mean, look at me" I move my hand up and down my body, as if presenting myself. I am not an Abnegation, nor will I ever be one of those Stiffs, not that I would ever call them that to any of there faces.

I'm an Amity member, but everyone can clearly tell who the black sheep of the faction is. While everyone else is kind, friendly, and wears long flowery dresses I pride myself on being witty, sarcastic, and wear practical clothes such as shorts and tank tops. I'm not a full member, they can't do anything. Not that Johanna would ever.

Because of my difference of opinion of Amity I had no friends from there except for Johanna but she's twice my age and the leader of our faction so she isn't fun to hang out with. My only friend was Tris who I met when we were ten and some Candor boy poured his juice over her head. I found her crying in the bathroom, the Candor boy went home with a broken nose, and I was given my first detention and a month of chores.

Ever since then I've been Tris's friend, and tried to protect her from the bullies. Despite Abnegation wearing grey clothes to blend in they stick out the most.

"We have to get to Faction History" Tris tries to change the subject, brushing a strand of fallen blonde hair behind her ear.

"Please Trisy, do one 'bad' thing with me before we're forced to spend the rest of our lives following the rules" I put air quotes around the word bad, as if skipping class was the end of the world. I think by doing it I'm actually saving myself from dying of boredom.

"Rose" Tris tries to protest but I shake my head.

"You have lived sixteen years and never once broke a rule. Before we are forced to act a certain way for the rest of our lives do this with me. Besides, I would never let you get in trouble" I promised her and she thought about it for a second, before slowly nodding her head yes and I noticed how her eyes lit up a little.

"Well even hang out in the bathroom so there's no way of us getting caught. And if your parents ask say you weren't feeling well because of the test and just needed to cool down" I took her hand and pulled her through the crowd of students. They parted like the sea, nobody wanting to get on the 'crazy' Amity's side.

Geez, you get locked up in Erudite hospital for three months and suddenly you're insane.

That's a story for another time.

Pulling ourselves into the bathroom I instantly hopped up onto the counter while Tris leaned against the opposite wall eyes nervously darting around the room as if searching for a spy.

"Tris I promise we're fine. You're not going to get in trouble" I smiled at her reassuringly. I blew a piece of stubborn hair out of my eyes and huffed as it fell back directly in the same place. My hair was hard to explain. I was a ginger, but I find that it's so hard to explain what exact colour I have. It's in between strawberry blonde and red.

"So how's it going?" I ask Tris who had started to slowly relax.

"I'm nervous actually. The test has me freaked out. Like I don't want to be stuck in Abnegation, but at the same time I can't picture myself leaving" she confessed. I nodded my head in understanding.

"I get it. God knows I don't want to be forced to stay in Amity but at the same time I can't picture myself leaving Johanna. She's done so much for me, how can I even consider leaving her?" It's true, without Johanna I'd probably be stuck in an orphanage.

"Do you know where you would want to end up?"

"Definitely not Abnegation. Sorry Trissy, I can't even wear Amity clothes do you think I would be able to wear yours? Erudite would be kind of cool. But then again they're so stuck up with their 'I'm better then you attitude'. I could probably fit in as Candor, as long as they don't view sarcasm as lying. Dauntless is" I wave my hand as if trying to finish my sentence. Tris grins at me.

"Dauntless is rugged, brutal, and crazy. It's perfect" I nod and laugh along with her. Leave it to us to pick the craziest faction. Dauntless jump off moving trains, dye their hair crazy colours, and tattoo and pierce all of their body.

"So is that where you want to end up?" I ask Tris. She looks at the ground when she answers.

"Either that or Abnegation"

We talk until the period ended and made our ways to our separate classes. We met up again for lunch, where I stuck out like a sore thumb sitting among a sea of grey. No way in hell was I going to sit with the other Amity's, sitting on the floor clapping and singing. Not in this lifetime.

I can feel the glare from the teachers as they eye me. I was breaking the rules by sitting here. The rules state that we must act the way our faction is supposed to, but I don't. I am definitely the bad girl of the school.

I wait until my name is called and stand up to go to the exit. Tris's name is also called, so she follows behind me. Outside the exit there are ten rooms; one for each person called. Before I enter mine my eyes find Tris's who was already looking at me. I offer her what I hope was a reassuring smile.

I wouldn't tell her but I was terrified.

Inside the room an Abnegation woman waits for me. I eye the room, my nerves going from a six to a straight ten. This looked like Erudite's hospital. There was an exam chair, and an overhead light, and wires, so many wires.

"Hello sweetheart, my name is William. I'll be doing your test today" he smiled at me before turning and began to grab some wires, sorting out the ones that had tangled together.

"I didn't know that Abnegation were any good with technology" my voice faltered a bit as I spoke so it hadn't come out harsh.

William only continued to smile at me.

"Is that a bit of Candor I am sensing?" He teased and I wanted to say 'wow Abnegations can make jokes' but nothing came out. Instead I sat tense in my chair as wires were connected to my forehead.

"Alright then, I'm going to give you something to drink. After you've swallowed it the test should begin about a minute after. Just sit back and relax" he handed me a clear vile, that I eyed with distrust.

"It's not going to hurt" he soothed me, gently rubbing circles into my wrist. I nodded before swallowing the liquid, and leaned back in the chair. I started to count to a minute, but only made it to 45 seconds before I couldn't count anymore.

" _Choose" a voice woke me and I took a sharp breath. Where was I? The room had mirrors covering every inch of it and in front of me, there was two stands. One had cheese and the other had a knife._

" _Choose" the voice said again, getting louder._

" _Can I know what's going to happen when I choose?" I called out, wondering if the voice could hear me._

" _Choose!" The voice shouted, and I knew that if I didn't grab something that the voice would only get more angry._

' _Ok, so cheese could help me if whatever is going to happen requires food. However it's not an ideal weapon. Unless someone's allergic to cheese then it could be very useful. But a knife would be even more ideal than cheese if I need to fight. But if I need to eat? I can't eat a knife' after my long and tiring inner monologue I tried to grab for both the knife and the cheese only to have my hands reach for air. The podiums were gone._

" _I said choose. Not grab both. Now, you'll have neither" something growled from behind me and I turned to see an aggressive looking dog._

" _Fantastic" I muttered, and began to back away slowly. That seemed to only anger the dog as it lunged at me teeth snapping. I froze._

' _Ok think. What do I do? Well for starters don't make eye contact. That's a sign that you're targeting their dominance. But I can't take my eyes off it completely so watch the legs' I eyed the dogs legs. This way I would be able to tell if it was going to charge me again._

' _Ok what else do we know about dogs? This is why Johanna should have let me get a dog, then I'd know what to do. Ok focus, dogs like to smell things. So palms out. Slowly' very slowly I moved my palms out in front of me. The dog growled again, but I could tell I had peaked its interest._

' _Ok what else. This dog is clearly still on edge, what else do I need to do? Think Rose think. The dog needs to show it's dominance over you' as I continued to stare down at the dog that's when it hit me. I was looking down at the dog, not looking up._

 _Falling harder to the ground then necessary I got into a low pose. The clicking of nails on the floor told me the dog was coming closer, and I held my breath. The dog stopped moving and I knew that it was right in front of me as some of my hair blowed back as it breathed on me._

 _Slowly looking up I wasn't met with sharp teeth like I expected. No, instead I was met with a tongue licking me from my chin all the way to my eyebrows._

" _Ew" I whined, wiping some of the slobber from my face. The dog was no longer mean looking, instead it sat on its legs, tail wagging behind it._

" _You are the cutest thing I have ever seen" I gushed petting it's head._

" _Puppy!" A voice squealed from behind me, causing me to jump. A little girl was walking towards us, arms outstretched wanting to latch on to the dog. The dog didn't seem to like this, as it's teeth bared and it went to lunge. Thinking fast, I wrapped my arms around it's neck and screamed as it's teeth bit into my arm._

 _Gasping for breath I realized I was no longer with the dog. Instead I was on a bus, a man reading a newspaper was across from me. On the front of the paper was a wanted sign._

' _I think I know that man' I thought about the wanted man, but I was puzzled as a name didn't pop into mind._

" _Do you know this man?" a gruff voice questioned from behind the paper, and when it lowered slightly I could see burns covering his body._

" _I don't know" I answered honestly._

" _You could save me if you do" the man pressed on, and I felt a shiver run through me as he leaned closer._

" _I really don't know. Please sir just stay calm, I'll try and help you" I tried to keep my voice level but with the crazed look in the mans eyes it was hard._

" _Liar" he whispered before he shouted it again, getting into my face, reaching towards me. So I did the only thing I could think of; I punched him._

I bolted up in the chair, taking gasping breaths. William stood beside me, but unlike when I went into the test he wasn't calm and soothing. Now he was tense. He didn't say anything just continued to stare at the monitor.

"So how did I do?" I wince at how scratchy my voice was, almost as if I had been screaming for hours. William didn't say anything just continued to stare at the screen.

"William?" I questioned, a sense of fear running through me. He finally turned to me, but his eyes were wide and I noticed how he slightly shook.

"You got Dauntless" he told me, his voice sounding so emotionless and robotic.

"You're not Candor for a reason" I told him, not believing him for a second.

"No listen to me. You got Dauntless. Never think that you got anything else. Do everything the Dauntless way, even if you feel like you shouldn't" he grabbed my shoulders and I winced at how hard he gripped them, and tried to pry him off.

"William, seriously you're freaking me out" I told him, panic beginning to course through me.

"Listen to me Rosalie; I am protecting you. You need to firmly believe you are Dauntless. You showed mainly Dauntless traits, hence why I chose that faction. Come find me when you're secure in Dauntless and I'll explain more. Never tell anyone that something went wrong with your test. The rule of not sharing your results especially applies to you" he pulled me from the chair and led me to the back door in the room. He opened it and basically threw me out.

"You were sick after the test so you went straight home", believe me, I feel sick now, "and remember; Ignorance is bliss" and with that the door slammed in my face.

Well shit.

I stood in front of the door for a few more minutes, wondering if it was going to open and William would shout 'got ya, everything's fine' but then I remembered that Abnegation don't joke. So I turned and made my way out of the building.

I walked back to Amity in a daze. What had the problem been with my test?

I kicked a pebble from the road as I walked. Why was my life the one that had to be so difficult?

The scenery changed as I walked, until I was surrounded by apple trees and long grass. I made my way directly to my house, not in the mood to deal with any hippies.

Not that I ever was.

Everyone waved as I walked, but that's because it was an Amity thing to do. Also they were drugged on peace serum.

My house was closest to the stables, so I stopped in there to pet and feed the horses. This was by far my favourite chore.

I gently stroked the face of a black and white coloured horse, and fed it a handful of oats.

"Got any advice for me Domino?" His response was to blow in my face, which was his way of demanding more food.

"Thanks" I smiled before leaving the stables to go to my room. All houses were the same size in Amity but this was the most important. Johanna's office was on the first floor, the bedrooms and bathroom on the second. Because of the kindness in Johanna's heart I got the biggest bedroom. Because of my lack of kindness I didn't refuse.

My room was pretty Amity; light orange walls, red bed set and a dark oak dresser and vanity. Of course I added my own personal touches to the room; the walls, and some of the ceiling were covered in drawings and quotes that I liked. And on top of the dresser were three dried and wilted roses. One for each member of my family that had left.

I stumbled a little as I went to my bed, and I'll blame it on how stressed I am and not how much of a klutz I really am.

You're probably wondering what happened to my family and why I now live with Johanna. To make it simple; dad died in a farming accident, mom committed suicide in the barn they got married in, and brother ran away and was never seen again. That left me, all alone.

This all happened by the time I was 8, and I got really depressed. I ended up being brought to Erudite's hospital and was sent to the psychiatric ward. I stayed there for three months before being deemed ok, and Johanna took me in. And ever since then I've lived with Johanna.

And that's my tragic story.

I laid back on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I didn't feel like joining everyone at dinner today.

Tonight was it; tonight would be my last night in this room. The last night Johanna would be my guardian.

I got off the bed and opened my closet, and pulled out my art supplies and my painting clothes. It was a large button up plaid shirt that went to my thighs and a pair of shorts that hid under it. I could paint my leg to test out colours this way.

I grabbed some red, yellow, and orange paint and took it downstairs and into Johanna's office.

I had never painted anywhere except my room before, but I felt like this was a special occasion. Hope Johanna isn't mad.

I was in the middle of painting a rose in the giant heart when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Johanna fondly smiling at me a tray of tea and sandwiches in hand.

"Is this the part where I yell at you for vandalism?" She teased. I grinned at her.

"Sorry, I wanted to give you something before tomorrow"

"I think it's beautiful. And thank you for using our factions colours and not something disturbing" she set the tray down on the desk.

"Drink this when you're finished and eat at least half a sandwich"

"I don't really like tea" I told her. I thought she would remember this, it's not like I haven't lived with the lady for many years.

"It will help you sleep tonight" she told me softly and I knew it was laced with peace serum. Johanna kneeled down behind me and pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had put it into. She started to run her fingers through it, pulling out the tangles. I continued to paint the inside of the rose. I let out a deep breath before approaching what I wanted to say.

"How can you be so kind to me? I get that we're in Amity but how can you act like this to me. You've done everything for me, and yet we both know tonight is my last night here" my hand shook a little as I spoke and I cringed as a little bit of paint dripped into an area it wasn't supposed to.

Johanna didn't respond right away, instead starting to pull my hair into a braid.

"I left my family back in Candor. I cried like this too, I felt so guilty. How could I abandon the ones who raised me? But I did what was best for me, I thought of my happiness. And I know you Rosalie, you aren't happy here. You were always a reckless child, hard to control at times. So I know Amity isn't for you. But just because you don't belong here doesn't mean I don't love you any less. When I took you in I knew you weren't always going to be here, and if I knew I would be mad at you for choosing to leave I would have never taken you in. Your happiness comes first" she finished her statement by tying a red ribbon at the end of my hair. A wave of relaxation took over me, despite not drinking the tea and I wondered how I'd get through times like this without Johanna's soothing voice and gentle hands.

"So what happens now?" I asked even though it should have been me deciding what I do, I turned to Johanna hoping she'd make the decision for me just like she did when I was growing up.

"I figure you'll be going to Dauntless as I have a feeling that's where you'll be happiest, so this is what you'll do; train there, become the best you can. And I will be here in Amity cheering for you and still loving you. And should anything happen you hop on a train and you get back to Amity" my eyes watered a little as she said would commit a crime for me. Maybe I have been a bad influence.

"Now, you have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest. We can worry about cleaning up in the morning" she stood up and kissed my forehead like she did every night. She nodded her head towards the tea and sandwich, before gracefully exiting my room.

I sighed and put my paintbrush down having finished.

I really hate tea.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter Two is here! In this chapter Rose will meet Eric. Again, I'm using book and movie references. Everything that isn't my own belongs to Veronica Roth (I.e characters, and quotes)**

Breakfast was a quite affair; Johanna had decided we would eat breakfast alone, away from the other faction members.

She served my favourite; blueberry pancakes with extra syrup. Amity didn't eat meat so I never got to enjoy the tastiness of bacon, that all the other faction kids talked about. Hopefully that would change.

All to soon it was time to leave. Johanna didn't question my outfit choice, which showed how upset she really was. I wore tight red pants and an orange T-shirt. If I'm going to choose Dauntless I better be able to run.

Before we left our Johanna's house, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, using strength I never knew she possessed.

"I love you" she whispered into my ear, and when a few tears dripped onto our shoulders neither of us mentioned it.

"Thank you" I whispered back, hoping that those two words would express how I felt. Thank you for taking me in, loving my bratty self, and not abandoning me.

We leave the house and get onto the bus only used for Amity's today. Most days every faction shares buses, but not today. Today factions travelled with their own.

This is so unlike me; I've never been so quiet before. Well maybe during my Erudite days, but never since then. Even other members of the faction were looking at me weird, as if waiting for me to jump up and scare them. That would be funny, but I don't have it in me today to do that.

When we arrive at the Hub we go straight to the elevators. Abnegation members are already there, and I can easily spot Tris no matter how plain she is. She catches my eye and sends me a nervous smile. I mirror it.

I finally allow myself to smile for real when Tris's dad lets all the Amity's on the elevator and makes the Abnegation's take the stairs. Tris's face says it all; she's leaving them today.

When we finally make it to the choosing ceremony room I am separated from Johanna. She squeezes my arm once, before she is swept away. I take my seat among the other sixteen year olds; my last name being Hadley meaning I am no where near Tris.

Taking a look around the room, I can feel myself start to shake. There's so many people here. I can see Jeanine Matthews, Erudite's leader because she has the highest iq. She looks at all the sixteen year olds as if observing us, trying to pick out the new Erudite's. Her gaze finally lands on me.

When I stayed in Erudite, Jeanine visited me everyday for an hour at exactly 12 o clock. I have no idea why. She'd bring me books, and talk to me while stroking my hair. It didn't feel like how Johanna does it now. No, my hair would get tangled in Jeanine's fingers and she'd yank them out. Almost like showing dominance over me.

I wonder if she was smart enough to realize something was wrong with me.

Well, other then the whole locked in a hospital thing.

Her calculating eyes scanned over me before moving onto the next person, but I didn't miss the tiny smirk she gave.

What was her game?

Marcus Eaton took the stage and gave the opening address. Beside him were five bowls that represented the factions; burning coals for Dauntless, grey stones for Abnegation, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, and earth for Amity.

When my name is called I will go to the bowls, cut my palm and let my blood drip into one of the bowls.

Disgusting I know; like what if I get some blood disease from a person who cuts before me.

I ignore what Marcus says; I never paid attention in class, why start now? We'll go up in reverse alphabetical order meaning I'll pick near the end. Great, lots of potential blood diseases I could get.

Finally the first name is called; a fellow Amity girl. I think her name is Daisy or something. She picks Amity without a second thought. Wish I had that confidence.

James Tucker is the first faction transfer from Dauntless to Candor. Mutters rise from the Dauntless, and I can clearly tell who Jame's mother is by the way her shoulders start to shake.

Is that how Johanna will react when I transfer? My heart breaks all over again.

Caleb Prior, Tris's brother is up next. I've met him before, he was the perfect Abnegation boy, so it was a huge shock when he chose Erudite. Even Tris appears to be shocked, as if she never knew her brother was capable of being something other then Abnegation.

Tris is next, and suddenly I'm not so sure I know what she'll pick. Will she stay in Abnegation, so that her parents don't have to suffer two losses in one day? Or will she do what she wants.

I smiled in victory when she picks Dauntless, I even cheer a little which earns me stares from the people around me. I feel like a proud mother who watched her daughter tie her shoes for the first time.

All to soon it is my turn. I stand trying to muster all the confidence I can. Really, I probably look like a chihuahua trying to be a hellhound.

I shakily took the knife from Marcus's hand and walked over to the bowls.

'Cut and be done' I think to myself as I stand in front of the largely sized bowls. Seriously, did they stay here all year because that would be a difficult thing to carry.

"Hurry along now dear" Marcus Eaton encouraged, but I could hear the annoyance hidden by his sweet tone. I turn and glare at him and he takes a step back in shock. Hello, it's not like I'm making a life changing decision or anything. Finally I cut my palm.

'I'm sorry Johanna' I thought as I put my hand over the Dauntless bowl, my blood sizzling on the coals, loud cheers echoing around the room. Even some of the Amity's are cheering.

Assholes.

There's a seat open beside Tris and I take it. She offers me a small smile, before looking back down at the floor. Clearly she wasn't that confident in her decision.

My eyes find Johanna's for probably one of the last times, and she's already looking. She smiles at me, and a weight is finally lifted. Johanna truly was happy for me.

All to soon we are leaving the building. The Dauntless exit first. We don't use the elevator, instead taking the stairs. We start running, some people even cheering and laughing.

I grab Tris's hand and pull her along as she starts to fall behind. I don't think Tris has ever run before.

"Oh no, are we supposed to hop on that thing" an Erudite boy whines. The train is getting closer, all the doors open and waiting for us.

Amity greets us with open arms, Dauntless greets us with open train doors.

"Yes" Tris answers out of breath.

"Hell ya" I laugh a little. This was crazy. It was perfect.

The members, and Dauntless initiates get on first until it's the transfers that are left. We start running, each of us gaining speed until we jump and crash into the train. We are not the most graceful bunch.

I hit what appears to be a brick wall, but is in fact a person. I look up and groan.

"Oh no, you're here?" I whine. It is the Candor boy who's nose I broke all those years ago. Ever since then we've had some sort of rivalry, both of us trying to be better then the other. Also, it didn't help that Candor and Amity are rivals so naturally we joined in the fight. Kind of like how Erudite and Abnegation are rivals, although they are more intense with theirs, and Dauntless doesn't care about pettiness.

"Oh great, ditzy's here" he also whines. He stands up and pulls me up with him.

"Peter" I greet as I yank my arms out of his grasp and cross them over my chest.

"Rosalie" he copies my pose.

"We meet again" I try and go for an intimidating look but he grins.

"Aw look at the little Amity, thinking she's ready to start playing in the big leagues" he mockingly says, pinching my cheeks. I'm not gonna lie, I tried to bite him. He lightly swatted my head.

"Keep it up and I'll re break that nose" I try and sound menacing but he just continues to smirk at me.

"Ugh" I throw my hands up and storm away, although I can't storm very far. I find Tris talking to another Candor girl.

"Hey Trissy" I throw my arm around her shoulders. She removes my arm before forcing me to sit down.

"Fast winds mean falling. Get down" she tells the Candor girl who nods. A burst of wind comes into the train and knocks the other initiates over. Me and the new girl laugh, and I stick my tongue out at Peter. I'm really mature.

"I'm Christina" she shouts over the winds.

"Rose" I shout back and she nods.

"Matches your hair"

"Crazy! I think that's how my parents came up with the name" I tease and she laughs.

"I like you" she declares as if her opinion is the most important. We talk for a few more minutes before someone shouts, "They're jumping off!"

I look out the door; indeed the Dauntless members are jumping off. I stand up, and pull Tris to her feet.

"Great, because that makes perfect sense Molly. Leap off a train and onto a roof" Peter scoffs behind us. I turn to him with a smirk.

"Scared?" I ask. He growls and moves towards me, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me back.

"3,2,1" he grins.

"Wha-" I'm cut off mid question as Peter takes off running, my wrist still gripped in his hand so I am forced to run. We reach the end and I'm forced to jump or hit the side of the building and fall to my death. Just your average morning, no big deal.

We hit the roof and roll to a stop, pebbles digging into my cheek. I sit up with a groan, and push Peter back to the ground as he tried to sit up.

"Asshole" I hiss standing up and brushing myself off. Behind me more initiates land onto the roof until everyone is here. The Dauntless born eye us as if sizing us up, trying to figure out if we are competition to them.

"Alright listen up!" A voice calls from the other side of the roof. He must be about five years older then us; he has tattoos on his neck, and a piercing above his eyebrows. He looks scary.

"My name is Eric, and I'm one of the five leaders here at Dauntless. If you want into Dauntless, this is the way" he points behind him and over the ledge.

"You want us to jump off a ledge?" An Erudite girl asks. A devilish smirk crosses Eric's face as he nods.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Another Erudite asks. Seriously, what is with these Erudite's? I feel like I'm back at school.

"Why don't you find out" Eric steps off the ledge and walks towards us. Never mind him looking scary, he is scary. He stands in front of Peter who is still standing beside me. I'm still mad at him.

It shouldn't surprise me when Tris steps forward first. But ultimately is does. She walks over to the ledge and looks down. She pulls off her sweater leaving her in her dress.

Peter makes a comment, which I respond with by elbowing his ribs. I can feel eyes on me and I look up to meet a striking grey. Eric eyes me, looking me up and down as if wondering how an Amity girl has the guts and will to actually elbow someone. He's making it seem like I stabbed Peter or did something more violent. Then his eyes find mine and we hold eye contact for about five seconds before I look away and back at Tris. I don't see his victorious grin, but I feel it.

She's standing on the ledge now, and after a moments hesitation jumps.

"Alright, who's next?" Eric addresses the crowd with a tone that demands someone step forward, and yet nobody does.

"Alright, looks like I'm up" I say moving towards the ledge.

"A stiff followed by an Amity?" Eric raises his eyebrow and eyes the crowd as if scolding them for letting the lesser factions jump before them.

"Don't get scared Ditzy" Peter teases from behind me. I turn to face him momentarily forgetting about the ledge.

"Shut up" I tell him and he raises his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm just saying, no one will blame you if you do" I stand up on the ledge, backwards and facing the crowd. Time to prove I'm here to stay.

"While you're in such a talkative mood, you should tell the story of why your nose is so crooked" I grin before falling backwards, arms stretched out beside me.

There's a net at the bottom. When I hit it I bounce up a few times before settling.

"A stiff then an Amity?" Someone questions as the net is pulled down so I can roll off.

"Funny, that's what he said up there" I tell the guy helping me down. He looks a little startled as I talk. Geez, Amity is ruining how people view me.

"Name?"

"Rose" he nods before turning to the crowd.

"Second jumper, Rose!" The crowd cheers and I smile as I find Tris.

"I've chosen the name Tris" she whispers to me and I groan.

"Nooooo, now I have to come up with another nickname for you that nobody else will call you!" I whine like a child and she chuckles.

Christina screams on the way down. But it must look really intimidating to have three transfers, all females, jumping before the men and Dauntless born.

Soon everyone has jumped, the last person being Eric.

"All right listen up!" The man who let us off the net addresses is, a woman by his side.

"Dauntless born you go with Lauren. Transfers with me" he says turning and walking down a hallway not waiting to see if we follow.

I ended up at the back of the group, caught up in looking around. This was place was ugly compared to the blooming fields of Amity.

"Bit different then your fields, Ditz?"

"How the hell do I keep ending up with you?" I hissed at Peter.

"My names Four" the man leading our group announced taking my attention away from the annoying male beside me.

"Like the number? What were one, two, and three taken?" Christina asked and I hid a laugh.

"What's your name?" Four asked, taking an intimidating step towards Christina.

"Christina" she tried to look brave, but everyone could see how stiff she had become.

"Well Christina if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined that faction. First lesson with me is watch your mouth. Got it?" Christina nods, and then Four is walking away leaving us to follow after him like obedient dogs.

"Intimidating, isn't he?" Someone says behind me. I jump a little and turn around not realizing anyone was there. It was Eric.

"I thought it was funny" I admit and his smirk grows. I fell back a little so that I wasn't walking with the group, instead I was closer to Eric.

Four stood again to explain about where we are but I wasn't listening. I was most definitely getting lost at some point. Nobody else realized that Eric was here which was surprising considering the size of him.

"The Candor boy never did say why his nose is crooked" Eric whispered in my ear. Some might say he was trying to be respectful of Four talking, but I don't believe that.

"When we were ten he dumped his juice on Tris, the Abnegation girl. I found her crying in the bathroom and so I punched him" I whispered back and he chuckled.

"You've got a lot of fire in you" he ghosted his fingers across my back and I held my breath wondering just what the hell was going on.

"You'll be fun to break" and with that parting sentence, Eric was gone.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people who are enjoying this story. You're the reason I write. Yes, Eric may seem a little oc, but I'm trying to keep him as himself as much as I can. So don't expect him to start expressing his love and shouting it from tops of buildings. No, that won't happen. But he's also not going to be a complete asshole, because who would want to date that? So yes I do have to change is character a little bit.**

Four finished the tour by showing us where we would sleep. I could already see the trouble it would cause; all the beds were in the same room, and a little bathroom was at the other end.

"I don't like this" Christina muttered, but still walked over to pick a bunk. She chose a bottom one, with an Erudite boy choosing to sleep above her. Tris looked at me and pointed to the bed beside theirs.

"Top or bottom?" I asked as we walked over to it.

"Personally I prefer to be on top. But for you, maybe I can make an exception" Peter called from the other side of the room surrounded by the guy with orange hair and the girl who looked like she had more muscle then the both of them combined. They were glaring at me, while Peter just smirked as if this was a casual conversation, like asking about the weather.

"Do you ever grow tired of hearing yourself talk?" I ask, pulling myself on the top of the bunk as Tris had chosen the bottom, and ignored the way Peters smirk only grew.

"No, that's why I keep doing it" that was the end of the conversation, as Peter led his group out of the room and to the dining hall where we were to meet. The other Erudite boy and girl already left, leaving just me, Tris, Christina, Christina's bunk mate, and the guy across from me.

"Man I hate that guy" Christina said, as she changed into her new Dauntless clothes. I climbed down from the top of my bunk and held a blanket out for Tris knowing she wouldn't be able to change without one. She smiled at me appreciatively.

"He's a real asshole" I agreed, but not as intensely as Christina had. See, Peter possess all of the qualities people hate but I would feel almost lost if we didn't banter at least once a day, no matter how frustrated I got.

"You seem to handle him pretty well" Christina's bunk mate said as he also climbed down.

"And who are you exactly?" Christina asked, hand on her hips.

"The names Will" he waved at the three of us.

"I'm Al" the other boy called out.

"Rose, Tris, Christina" I greeted pointing at the person who's name I called. Once Tris finished changing I copied, changing fast. I want to hurry up and get some food in me.

"Great, now that we've all introduced ourselves how about we go get some food" Christina was already walking away as she spoke, leaving us to scramble after her.

We had to throw our old clothes into a fire when we left the dorm, and it brought a sad silence between us. This only symbolized we weren't going home.

The mood quickly changed as we entered the dining hall. It was chaotic and lively; everyone chattering over the other person, people shouting to someone from across the room, the occasional dinner roll being thrown.

It was so different from Amity, where we talked in hushed voices so not to disturb others.

"Where do you want to sit?" Christina asked as we all grabbed a tray of something I had never seen before.

"There's a table" Tris pointed out, and yes there was a table but Four was sitting at it.

"Think we should?" I asked, wondering if we were allowed to sit with our instructor.

"Come on, be Dauntless" Will grinned before leading us to the table. Four didn't say hi, simply raised his eyes to us in greeting before looking back at his plate.

I eye the food; it's definitely meat between two buns, with lettuce and cheese on it. Tris looks the same way I do; confused.

"It's a hamburger" Four's only talking to Tris. How rude.

"Put this on it" he hands Tris a bottle of ketchup.

"Have you seriously never eaten a hamburger?" Christina asks in bewilderment, eyes wide and looking between the two of us.

"Abnegation eat plain food"

"Amity don't eat meat"

"Well then you must feel pretty excited having transferred" a voice says from right behind us. I know that voice. That's the voice that said he wanted to break me.

"Hello Eric" Four greets in a bored voice, not even meeting his eyes.

"Four. Aren't you going to introduce me?" I don't look at Eric, but I know he's standing right behind me. And guess who at this table has the empty seat right beside them? That's right, me, your resident moron.

"Tris, Christina, Rose, Will, and Al" Four continues to use a bored tone, and I hear a huff from Eric sounding like a bull before it charges.

Eric sits down beside me, thigh brushing my own. He's sitting way to close to be considered normal.

Everyone sits relatively still for a few moments until I can't take it any longer. If I wanted peaceful meals I would have stayed in Amity. I grab the ketchup and put some on my burger, before putting the other bun on top.

"Eat it slow; you've lived a vegetarian life style, this could upset your stomach" Will says, which causes Christina to call him a know it all, and for the tension to leave the table. Go me.

"I really am surprised you've never eaten meat" Tris comments as she bites her own burger, eyes widening in satisfaction.

"Says the other girl who has also never eaten a burger" I take a small bite; it tastes so good! It's juicy, and sweet from the ketchup and I so desperately want to just tear into it but I also don't feel like puking in front of everyone.

"Ya, but I always followed the rules and norms of Abnegation; you did everything in your power to not be Amity" Tris points out.

"Ya, I was wondering that. You don't look or act like an Amity" Christina buts in.

"Yes well there's a reason I left" I take another small bite.

"Because you're actually one of us?" Eric says, and again the tension is back. I swallow the bite in my mouth, and slowly turn my head to look at him.

"That's why I'm here" we make eye contact before I turn away again and back to my plate. His grey eyes are to intimidating to stare at directly for a long time.

"Still though I figured you would have stolen somebody's lunch just to try meat" Tris teases.

"Oh come on I wasn't that much trouble" I pout, but even I know I'm lying. Tris stares at me with a 'bitch please' look.

"Were you not the one who managed to get me to skip class yesterday? Sit wherever you wanted in the cafeteria even though you'd usually get a detention? Snuck into Mrs. Dreary's classroom and spray painted her walls?" I felt my face heat up as Tris went on and on. I wasn't a bad kid, I prefer the term misunderstood.

"Mrs. Dreary deserved it, she gave Ben Thompson a bad grade simply because he stutters and doesn't speak with confidence" I defended myself.

"Looks like we're friends with the bad girl" Will teased, kicking my shin playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him maturely.

"It mustn't have shocked your parents then" I dropped my burger, a soft squish sound coming from it. Eric looked at me curiously, eyes calculating.

Even though their deaths were years ago, it was still a sensitive topic to me. I don't think I'll ever truly get over them.

"Uh, no it didn't really surprise Johanna" I replied suddenly finding the wooden table very interesting. There were lots of little cracks and scratches, and the woods chipping and-

"Johanna. Isn't that Amity's leader?" Eric continued to pry, bringing me out of my inner thoughts about how wonderful tables are. I knew that he knew who Amity's leader was, he was just playing dumb, trying to coax me into giving information. Stupid leader.

I don't know how I would have responded, but thankfully I didn't have to. Max, Dauntless's main leader, came in to give a speech.

It was long and boring but at least no one was focused on me anymore.

When dinner was done, it was Eric who led us back to the dorms, not Four. No one dared to talk, not even Christina. If you interrupt Four, you'll get a stern talking to and a harsh glare. I have a feeling that if you interrupt Eric the punishment is more severe.

It's a complicated path from the dinning room to the dorms, and I'm surely going to get lost considering I suffer from something I like to call being directionally challenged.

Eric finally turns to us in front of the dorm door, arms crossed and we all stand around him in attention.

"We take our initiation process here very seriously. That's why I'll be overseeing your training. There are some ground rules here" he looks at me as he says this, and forgetting that he is way superior then I am I roll my eyes. If he's annoyed by it he doesn't comment on it thank god.

"You have to be at the training ground everyday by eight am. You'll train till six, with an hour lunch at around noon. You're free to do what you want after six. You are not allowed to leave Dauntless unless accompanied by a member" he stares at me the entire time he speaks. Did he think I was going to cause havoc upon Dauntless?

I was at least going to wait until I was a full member before doing that.

"Initiation is divided into three stages; physical, mental, and emotional. For the first stage you will be separated from the Dauntless born, but you'll still be ranked together"

"Why are we ranked?" The quiet girl from Erudite asks, and I've got to hand it to her, the quietest girl being the brave one to interrupt the leader.

Eric smiles almost sinisterly. My stomach drops; uh oh.

"For two reasons; one being the higher ranked get the better jobs. The second" he pauses for dramatic effect, eyes raking over all of us, "Is because only the top ten members are made Dauntless" I think everyone simultaneously forgot to breath for a second. Christina, of course, breaks the silence.

"What?"

"There are eleven Dauntless and nine of you. Four will be cut after stage one, the rest will be cut at the end" Eric's enjoying making us squirm way to much.

"What do we do if we're cut?" Peter asks, and I don't even have it in me to tease him for sounding worried.

"You leave Dauntless, and become factionless"

"But that's not fair! If we had known-" Eric cuts of the female Peter.

"Are you saying if you had known that you would have chosen differently? Because if that's the case you should get out of Dauntless now. If shouldn't matter if you're at a risk of getting cut. You chose us, now we get to choose you" to end Eric's speech he moves away from the dormitory door. I am the last one to walk through the door, and just as I pass Eric his arm snakes across my stomach and pulls me back, shoving me against the wall.

"Repeat the rules" he orders me sternly, head tilted downwards to make eye contact with my own blue ones.

"Seriously?" I ask, arching my eyebrow at him. He doesn't let up his stare and I'm still pressed against the wall, so I guess he is pretty serious.

"Training room by eight, after six I can do what I want although I doubt that's true, and I can't leave without a Dauntless member" I repeat back in a bored tone. Eric hums in approval.

"Good girl" I feel heat rise up in my cheeks. I am not a damn dog.

"Don't think I forgot about our conversation at dinner" and just like that Eric's gone, and I'm left pushed against the wall as if he's still holding me


End file.
